Gravity Falls AU- Vampire & Hunter
by Drahjan
Summary: This is my own version of 6anako's AU line. Rated T do to blood, death, mediocre insults, a few dirty jokes, and the fact that it's Gravity Falls. Viewer discretion will be advised. FanTeasers are included. This AU has almost no relation to the original series.
1. Episode 1: Lost Love

Gravity Falls AU FanFic

 _Vampire_ _&_ _Hunter_ : Episode 1- Lost Love

 ** _Striker's Notes- Well it seems that this AU is just a bunch of pictures and one or two comic strips. That disappoints me. Oh well, I can still piece this AU together. If you know nothing about this AU check out "Alternate Universes- Summaries and Problems", for a run down of all the Gravity Falls AU's that I have seen/read. Credit is given to 6anako, yanako908, or whatever the owner's name of this AU is. Try to bear with me if I don't set it up perfectly. No characters will be left out or changed in any way, probably. I've done my research, and this FanFic line seems to be in a steam punk like atmosphere. Also, this will be my second best work of all time; next to my regular Gravity Falls FanFics of course. I will not be using the Gravity Falls Theme Music like I usually do, instead I will put the titles of two songs that I think would fit a Gravity Falls anime. If you want to, look them up. They are good groups. The first comes from RED, that's their name no joke. The song is called "Falling Sky". The second will come from Skillet, the song is called "Falling inside the Black". Yes, ha-ha, they both have the word "Falling" in their titles. Now, on with the FanFic._**

An ear piercing scream shattered the once quiet night. A young woman has been cornered by one of Gravity Falls' most notorious members, a vampire. As the monster closed in on the youth, an unknown character was jumping rooftops to find the owner of the scream. "What's wrong my pretty?" The vampire asked the woman with a disgusting smile on its face. "Why do you run from me? I thought you wanted this." Gesturing to himself as he continued to advance on his victim.

Then, the vampire stopped in his tracks as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a silver stake sticking out of his chest. As the area around the stake began to change to ash, a calm, rustic voice called down to the vampire. "You know, it's not nice to advance on a lady without her approval!"

The vampire turned and looked up to see a cloaked figure on the roof above. "No," It hissed, "It's you! The blue-eyed demon, the contract of the blue flame," As the rest of the monster's body crumbled into ash, it roared out the name of the figure. "Dipper Pines the Vampire Hunter!"

The cloaked figure jumped down from the roof he was perched on. Once on the ground, you could see the figure is an 18 year old male with shaggy, brown hair, brown eyes, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth, and goggles resting in his hair. As the boy looked at the vampire's charred skull, his left eye flashed blue in the dark of the night. The boy, Dipper, pulled his scarf away from his mouth to spit on the char-black skull; in doing so, it crumbled to ash. On Dipper's chin was a half inch scar. "Filthy vermin!" The hunter scoffed before looking at the woman, "Are you alright miss?"

The woman nodded, still terrified from the attack. Dipper took his hand out of his cloak and held it out in front of him, as if to help the lady up. She grabbed it and Dipper pulled her to her feet. "There is a bar just a few blocks from here. When you get there, tell the bartender that Dipper Pines sent you. He will help you any way he can." He said before being surrounded in blue light.

Dipper levitated back up to the roof he jumped from. He surveyed the town that he called home. The town of Gravity Falls was quiet, but noisy. Air ships filled the skies, and people walked its streets in harmony. Factories whistled, gears grinded, and monsters roamed in secret. Once the woman left, Dipper felt a familiar force behind him. "What do you want Cipher?" He asked without turning to face his uninvited guest.

Behind the hunter, a yellow, triangular demon floated up to him. "Not much Pine Tree, just here to see how you're holding up. Giffany is back in town-"

Dipper's eye flashed blue again, and he turned to interrupt the demon, "What!"

* * *

 _My name… is Dipper Pines. 300 years ago, my sister was taken by the high witch, Giffany. In order to bring her back, I became contracted with the demon known as Bill Cipher. Under his contract, I hunted, and killed creatures that harmed man. 100 years later, I gained a familiar by the name of Johnny. He was a vampire that was scared of what he became. With his help, we slew the creatures that crept in the shadows of Gravity Falls. Unfortunately, he met a fate most undesirable. Before Johnny met his fate, he tasked me with keeping his lover safe from harm. Though she was not human, I promised him that no harm would come to her. Though, with the arrival of my sister's kidnapper, my promise to him might be broken. Johnny's lover… a vampire princess by the name of Pacifica Northwest._

Falling Sky

Meanwhile, at Castle Northwest, Lord Preston Northwest was walking towards his daughter's room to cheek in on her, when he heard her shout, "I said, GET OUT!"

' _Oh dear, not again._ ' Preston thought as the door to his daughter's room opened and another suitor stumbled out. Once the young vampire ran around the corner, the mighty vampire lord walked into his daughter's room. "Pacifica," Preston called, "Are you descent? I'm coming in."

As he entered, Preston saw Pacifica sitting on her bed. She was wearing her tri-purple colored dress, orchid, purple, and violet, purple armbands, and grey stockings. Her grey, decorative-top hat sat on her head. It was hard to believe that she would be 1800 years old tomorrow, a legal adult vampire. She was a prized jewel to the Northwest family and to anyone lucky enough to win her heart. Someone did win her heart however. It disgusted Preston to even think of that boy's name, Sir Johnny. For 100 years, Johnny had been Pacifica's lover. Although Johnny was a vampire, he wasn't a pure-blooded vampire; he was a half-life and a street rat. Fortunately, the half-life soon perished at the hands of Claude Gleeful, a master hunter. That was 100 years ago, yet Pacifica still mourned her lover's execution.

"Pacifica, darling, are you alright?" Preston asked, "You seem flustered, was Sir Drake not disserving of your-"

Pacifica cut her father off, her eyes glowing red, "No one disserves my heart father! You want to know why?"

' _Oh, not this nonsense again_.' The vampire lord thought as she continued, "My heart was already given to my true love. And 'he' took my Johnny away from me!" Implying Claude Gleeful, "His legacy must pay for what he did!"

Preston's face turned red with anger, but he calmed himself. Hearing that boy's name only made him angry at his daughter. Why couldn't she just forget about that half-life and accept a suitor? This mourning of that filth's execution must end, but how?

* * *

Not too far away, Dipper Pines was watching the princess mourn. "Well, Johnny," the hunter said as he looked up at the sky, "She still hasn't forgotten you. You sure did pick a good lady." He then moved his gaze to a more serious problem. "Now, for my true purpose of being here."

His gaze moved to the streets below Castle Northwest, to a woman dressed in green. From the spot where he was at, no normal human could even see the woman's shape. For Dipper, however, it was as if he was just at the end of the street. This woman was probably no more than 18, with black hair and black eyes; she wore a dark green dress that had a light green, furry collar and belt. Her shoes and hat were also light green. In her left hand, this lady held a green scepter that had an eyeball attached to the top. No doubt this was one of the witches that worked for Giffany. Giffany was a high ranking witch that Dipper had been seeking ever since he was 12 years old.

Dipper reached behind his back to grab his crossbow from its resting place. Once he brought it out, he loaded it with a silver stake. Dipper then took aim at the witch's leg before pulling the trigger. The silver stake whizzed through the air for two or three miles. Then the stake hit its target, which howled in pain and fell onto her knees. Dipper was then surrounded in a blue flame before vanishing from his perch. He reappeared in front of the fallen witch with the fires fading away. Dipper walked over to the witch's scepter and kicked it out of its owner's reach. He then pulled down his scarf, so the witch could see all of his face. "What is your name?" Dipper asked as he knelt down in front of his fallen victim.

The witch looked up at her attacker and her expression changed. At first it was malice, now she was in awe. She seemed to be enticed by Dipper's appearance. Like a princess finding her prince. Annoyed by the witch's silence, and her beady eyes, Dipper grabbed her throat, with a gloved hand, and pulled her closer to him. "I will ask you again, hag. What is your name?" He repeated, sounding more agitated.

The witch could barely breathe in the hunter's strong grip, but managed to spit out an answer, "Candy… Chiu!"

Dipper smirked, which caused Candy to be further enchanted by him. "You work for Giffany, yes?" Dipper asked.

This made Candy expression change to fear. How does this boy know about Giffany? The witch nodded. "Good," Dipper hissed. "I want you to give your high hag, boss a message. Tell her that Dipper Pines is coming for her and I will kill her for taking my sister from me. Then, if I fell generous, I won't burn her body at the stake; instead, I will feed it to the birds."

Dipper released Candy from his grasp, by tossing her to the ground. Then he disappeared in blue flames; leaving the witch with the stake in her bleeding leg. ' _Why,_ ' she thought as she dragged herself to her scepter, ' _Why is his last name the same as my sister's?_ ' Candy then grabbed her scepter with a bloody hand, ' _Who is this Dipper, and why does he make my heart ache?_ ' And with that questioning thought in her mind, she vanished in a swirl of green mist.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper walked through the front doors of the Mystery Bar. The benches were filled with customers. One of the workers, a ghost waitress, was serving tables while another, this one was a werebear, cleaned off a table that had just been emptied. Dipper's entrance alerted the bartender. The bartender, Stanley Pines, looked human, but he had four arms. He also had two small horns on his head. "Well, well, look who decided to finally show up!" He said with a stern look on his face.

Dipper eyed the man with a similar expression, "Good to see you too Stan." He said as he walked up to the bar. "300 years and you still look 58. How do you manage that?"

"I could say the same to you, if I didn't already know the answer." The bartender replied as the two glared into each others' eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, the two burst into laughter as Dipper sat on one of the bar stools. "What'll it be kid?" Stan asked as he turned to grab a glass.

"Smug Dog." Dipper answered. "Is my old room still up for grabs?"

Stan filled up the glass and handed it to the hunter. "Of course. How long do you plan on staying this time?" He replied as he crossed his arms.

"I've been here for about a month now. And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Dipper said as he brought the drink up to his chapped lips.

Stan walked to the sink to clean some dirty glasses. "Yeah, why's that?"

After a few gulps of his drink, Dipper answered the old man, "Giffany's back in town."

Stan dropped a glass that he was holding, which shattered on the floor. Silence filled the bar, nobody moved or spoke. They only stared at Stan and Dipper. After a few seconds Stan spoke once more, "Is Mabel…"

"I don't know. I'll find out though, what ever it takes."

Stan had been Dipper's guardian for 300 years. The Mystery Bar was their home. How the old man managed that, Dipper could only guess. As for Mabel, she was taken by the high witch, Giffany, before Stan was able to adopt her and Dipper. Stan and Mabel were close before she was taken. 300 years seemed like a long time for someone with a mortal life-span. Dipper was human, but under contract with Bill Cipher. A contract is an agreement, a deal, between a demon and a human. The human only gains the contract if the demon gains something it wants in exchange. While under the contract, a human lives as though he is immortal. Said human also gains the powers of their contractor, of course there are downfalls to the contract. Like vampiric and lycanthropic contracts, there are weaknesses for the human to deal with. Mostly holy objects and holy ground were not your friends. One weakness the human gains is the contract itself. In Dipper's case, the contract is its own demon. Given the right conditions, the contract would take over Dipper's body and run rampant on the world. Cipher was 'kind enough' to tell Dipper the condition for the contracts possession; it was the demon's personal favorite, wrath. Pure rage, extreme anger, take your pick. Why Cipher picked this condition was beyond Dipper.

Stan sighed. He wasn't approving of Dipper's decision to make a contract with the triangular demon, but it was what Dipper said was needed to defeat Giffany and take Mabel back. It wasn't Dipper's stupidity that Stan approved of either, but his courage. "Do you need to restock on ammo?" He asked before turning to the boy, who nodded. "Ford is downstairs, I'm sure he'd be glad to see you kid."

"Thanks Stan." Dipper said as he stood up and made his way outside.

"That kid," Stan said to himself before turning back to the sink, "He's going to get himself killed, or worse."

* * *

Mabel Pines was in a deep sleep when her sister, Grenda, barged into her chambers. "Mabel!" The larger girl hollers making her sister fall out of her bed, now fully awake. "It's Candy, she's been hurt!"

"What?" Mabel shot straight up for where she lied. "How, from what?"

Grenda, in her dark purple dress, sprinted over to Mabel, who was in her nightgown. "I don't know all I know is that she was ambushed by…by…"

"Spit it out sister! By what?"

Grenda trembled at her own words, "A…a…a hunter!"

This enraged Mabel; no hunter could hurt a fellow sister and live to tell the tale. Not on Mabel's watch. The witch's eyes flared a bright pink, which light up the space that she occupied. ' _Candy must be avenged_.' She thought with rage coursing through her veins. "Where's our sister now?" She hissed as she moved to her closet, to get an appropriate change of clothes.

"Giffany is with her right now, removing a stake from her leg." Grenda answered as Mabel changed. "What do you request we do sister?"

Mabel walked out of her closet, now in her puffy, pink dress. "First, we tend to Candy's wounds. Then we find that hunter, and kill him." She then walked past Grenda and out the door.

Grenda followed close behind. "How can we find him, sister? We don't even know where to begin." She questioned.

"Then we flush him out, by go after that which he holds dear."

As the two witches got to the healing chamber, they could hear their sister tell Giffany what happened, "He appeared in front of me in a blue flame. He asked for my name after he showed me his face. When I didn't answer him, he grabbed my throat. He also knew who you were my lady. He said he was coming for you. He said his name… he confused me with his name."

"What is his name, Candy?" Mabel heard Giffany ask calmly.

"He said his name was Dipper…Pines. He said his name was Dipper Pines, but that's impossible my lady. Only Mabel has that name, how can he also have that name?"

Hearing the hunter's name caused a sharp pain to envelope Mabel's head. Voices and images filled her mind, whispers of a time long forgotten. Mabel's hand went to her head, to try to silence the voices. "Dipper." She moaned as she sank to her knees.

* * *

Pacifica thought that she saw him. She thought she saw her Johnny watching her from outside her window. But, that was impossible. Johnny was dead, and had been dead for 100 years. How could he have been outside her window, watching her? Was she imagining things, or was it something else? It could be from the fact that she hadn't been drinking any blood these past few months. Pacifica stood on her balcony, staring at the spot where she saw him. Could it have been him? "Johnny." The princess whispered as she watched the sun rise on her birthday.

Before the suns rays could touch her, Pacifica turned around and walked inside. Not too far away, Dipper was hiding from the vampire's gaze. "You idiot," He said to himself, "She could have seen you! Then what would you of done, huh?" He could just picture how that conversation would go, "She'd say, 'Johnny, you're alive? How?' Then I'd be like, 'Woe Princess, I'm not your ex-lover.' 'But you look and sound just like my Johnny.' She'd say. 'Yes, you see, Johnny was a friend of mine. The day before he was executed, he told me to promise him that I would protect you from harm. Which is ironic, because I'm a hunter.' Oh yeah, that would go so well."

Then, Dipper felt an unfamiliar force close to him. It didn't feel demonic, like it did when Cipher came to him, but more human. ' _A witch_!' The hunter thought as he spun around to meet the thing that appeared behind him. "Who goes there?"

The being materialized from a cloud of smoke and static. It indeed was a witch, and one that Dipper knew all too well. she was unmistakable; a pink hat rested on top of her light pink hair, her teeth like fangs, her dress was blue, black, and pink, her stockings were pink with black stripes, and her shoes were as pink as her hair. "It's been too long, hunter, I almost forgot about you, almost." It was the High witch, Giffany.

Rage boiled inside Dipper as he glared at the abomination. He then calmed himself before it got out of hand. If he let his anger take over, the world would be history. Dipper scoffed at the witch, "What do you want from me, hag?"

Giffany ignored the insult, "You hurt one of my children, for tha-"

Dipper cut her off, "You mean one of the girls you kidnapped to be part of you cult. Yes, I did harm Miss Chiu, but had no intention on killing her, not yet. I plan on killing you first, Giffany."

"It's not kind to interrupt a lady while she's talking." The witch growled as her eyelid twitched in frustration.

"Lady? I see no lady around here, just an old hag." Dipper piled on the insults like layers on a sandwich, hoping to enrage the witch even further.

"I'd destroy you myself, but I'd rather send someone to destroy that which you protect."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "You think that you can hurt me with an empty threat, hag?"

"I don't need to, but Mabel can." Dipper growled at her reply. "She thinks that if she goes after the princess, then you will come out of hiding. When you do, she will get revenge for the sister that you harmed."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Dipper asked.

Giffany cackled, "Because, hunter, I want you to face your sister, and die in the process."

With that, Giffany vanished in a wisp of smoke and static. ' _Great, Mabel is alive! But she's still under that hag's control. Well, it seems I now need to work over time_! _Time to find me a bloody mask for the party_ ' Dipper thought as he himself disappeared in blue flames.

Since it was Pacifica's birthday, the Nothwests were going to throw her a large party. Dipper thought it was pointless. Why torture yourself and others with your contract, wanted or forced? Would Mabel be stupid enough to attack the princess with witnesses around? Would Dipper be stupid enough to reveal himself in front of a castle full of vampires? To Pacifica, the one who he promised to protect? The only way to protect her now, is to be by her side at all times.

Falling Inside the Black

 ** _There you go viewers, that was Episode 1 of Gravity Falls: Vampire & Hunter- Lost Love, hope you enjoyed it. To answer your question, yes, I did add Candy having a crush on Dipper. No, they will not get together; I only added it to amuse/tease Candip shippers. This FanFic is strictly Dipcifica, I will not even put in Pinecest. I hate Pinecest, I'm all for Dipcifica. Also, 'hag' is an appropriate name to call a witch, I will be using that insult a lot in this series. As for the name 'Half-life'; that is a term I will use for humans who were forced into vampiric contracts. In other words, Johnny was turned into a vampire thanks to another vampire. I will create an episode that explains how Johnny met both Dipper and Pacifica, as well as how he was killed. Comment what you thought about my version of this master piece. If possible, get 6anako, yanako908, etc. to find and read this. I'd love to read their comment. I'm sorry that Tourist Trapped is taking so long. I am trying my best to piece it together. It's a lot hard than it seems._**

Next time on Gravity Falls Vampire & Hunter: It's the party of the century, my party. Friends and family gather to celebrate my big day. Wait, who is this guy with the blue eye? Why are there three witches after me, don't they know who I am? Why doesn't this guy kill them already and why is he protecting me? Wait, is that… Johnny?


	2. Episode 2: Masked Man

Gravity Falls AU FanFic

 _Vampire_ _&_ _Hunter_ : Episode 2- Masked Man

 ** _Striker's Notes- Credit is given to 6anako, yanako908, or whatever the owner's name of this AU is. Try to bear with me if I don't set it up perfectly. No characters will be left out or changed in any way, probably. Now, on with the FanFic._**

Dipper and Pacifica ran up the stairs to get to the roof, and away from their pursuers. So far, all was going according to the hunter's plan. 'As long as Mabel doesn't cause the princess any harm, we should be fine.' He thought as the exit came into view. Once on the roof, Pacifica started to question him again, "Okay, bozo, you are going to tell me who you are and why you ticked off those witches."

Dipper sighed as he turned to face her, eye still glowing blue. "My name is of no concern to you, Princess. What I will tell you is that I am a hunter. I 'ticked off those witches' because I put a stake in the green one's leg. Further more, they think that they can get to me by threatening you. They think this because-" He explained before a female voice cut him off.

"Oh, my, my. Hello Dipper. What are you doing here? Never mind, I already know the answer to that one, hunter."

Dipper's jaw dropped, and a blue flame came from his eye, as he turned to face the owner of the voice. A few yards away, were the three withes. One Dipper didn't recognize; she could easily be mistaken for a man. The second was Ms. Chiu, she now had a bandage around her leg. The third, who wore a puffy, pink dress and held a pink umbrella, was Dipper's long lost sister. "Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed.

* * *

 _My name… is Dipper Pines. 300 years ago, my sister was taken by the high witch, Giffany. In order to bring her back, I became contracted with the demon known as Bill Cipher. Under his contract, I hunted, and killed creatures that harmed man. 100 years later, I gained a familiar by the name of Johnny. He was a vampire that was scared of what he became. With his help, we slew the creatures that crept in the shadows of Gravity Falls. Unfortunately, he met a fate most undesirable. Before Johnny met his fate, he tasked me with keeping his lover safe from harm. Though she was not human, I promised him that no harm would come to her. Though, with the arrival of my sister's kidnapper, my promise to him might be broken. Who is Johnny's lover? Pacifica Northwest, a vampire princess._

Falling Sky

Hours Prior to Party: 13

"Kid, you are going into a war zone. No one, and I mean no one, has escaped from what you are going into." Ford Pines said to Dipper as the boy ditched his cloak on his bed.

"Ford, calm down, it's just a party." Dipper hid his goggles inside his shaggy brown hair as he continued. "A party hosted by the town's most powerful vampire lord. Which will be crowded with horrors from all over the world." He then wrapped his blue scarf around his neck, keeping it off his face.

Ford started to panic again, "Exactly my point! You can't go in there unprepared!"

Dipper laughed, "It will be alright, I already had a talk with Lady Northwest. She then talked with her husband with me in the same room. Lord Northwest then hired me as a bodyguard for his daughter; who, in fact, will be unaware of who I am and why I'm there. At least, that's the plan"

What he said was true, hours before, he did find and talked to Lady Northwest, face hidden of course. First, he said he was only there to talk and not do any harm. Then he revealed that he was a hunter and one of his targets was after the princess. He then was escorted to Castle Northwest, to speak with Preston. Dipper said the same things to the vampire lord that he said to Madam Northwest. Preston became concerned, and offered Dipper a job as Pacifica's bodyguard. He accepted, with one condition. He only wanted Preston's word that if things got out of hand, that Dipper would be aloud to take the princess away from the castle. At first Preston hesitated, but accepted Dipper's terms.

Ford still had his concerns, for good reason too. Most likely, all of the guests at this party will part of a demonic contract; vampires, werewolves, and so on. Humans not physically turned by their contracts can be mistaken as non-contracted humans. There for, become targeted by these contracts. Dipper wasn't concerned. His contract could only change his eye, but that was enough. What did bother him was the possibility of being caught by one of Giffany's witches, including Mabel. Dipper sighed as he looked at his mask, which he bought an hour before.

Mabel had not been a part of Dipper's life for 300 years. He knew nothing of what she is now, except for the fact that she hated him for attacking Ms. Chiu. He did not regret shooting the witch, of course, he needed information; and a witch with her scepter was dangerous. Too be fair, Dipper went easy on her, Ms. Chiu deserved death. One who uses the dark arts should not walk in the light. Dipper placed the black, leather mask on his face. It looked like a black star, but it was stretched to cover his face. "I must go." He said to Ford as he grabbed his crossbow and other weapons. "It will be a long day for sure."

* * *

Hours Prior to Party: 10

Lord Northwest was pacing in his study. ' _Where is that blasted hunter_?' he thought, ' _The party is in ten hours, and guests will be arriving soon_.' As he thought this, a blue flame generated just a few feet away from him. Once the flames died, Preston saw the hunter standing before him. "Where have you been? And how did you do that?" The vampire lord was agitated.

The hunter's expression did not change. "I was getting ready to do my job, my lord." He said in a slightly mocking tone. "As for how I got here, I am under contract. Though not one like yours, mine has a bit more… umph, if you will." In saying this, his left eye changed into a light blue.

Lord Northwest was now questioning hiring this hunter. Then the masked man reminded Preston of why he hired him. "I am here to protect your daughter. And I am doing this without pay. I will warn you, though. These witches know who I am, so I may do things that you may not approve of. Know that I will do these things to keep myself away from suspicion."

The vampire lord was now concerned, "What things exactly?"

"I will act as another one of your guests; communicate, drink any drink that isn't blood related, if it becomes necessary; dance with your daughter, kiss her, and then warn her that she is in danger."

Preston's blood boiled. "You will not dare touch my daughter, hunter, understand?"

Still, the hunter's expression did not falter. "I said I will, but only if it becomes necessary. Believe me when I say that I have no desires for your daughter. If the witches do show up, they will locate your daughter. Once they do, she must be warned of what is going on. In order to keep my cover, I will have to act like one of her suitors. I do hope that isn't an issue, or else I can just leave." He warned his client.

Lord Northwest stepped back. No one had the nerve to threaten the great vampire lord. Who does this hunter think he is? Then the hunter unintentionally struck a nerve, "Besides, she already has feelings for someone, no?"

Preston growled, "Just do your job, hunter! If at all possible, don't touch my daughter."

The hunter chuckled as he turned to walk out the door of the study, "Only in our nightmares, Lord Northwest; only in our nightmares." And with that, the door closed.

' _Something about that boy seems familiar_.' Preston thought, still staring at the door, ' _But what_?'

* * *

Hours Prior to Party: 7

As Dipper walked up to the princess's room, he saw a rather large vampire guarding the door. The hulk spotted him and chuckled, "A little early for the party, isn't it?"

Dipper gazed into the hulk's beady-red eyes, "Just doing my job. Speaking of, how's the princess?"

The hulk didn't have an good answer, "Uh, she's yet come out of her chambers. Even for breakfast, I don't think she's drank any blood in months."

' _Not good_!' Dipper thought as he raised an eyebrow, "So you don't even know if she's alive?"

The hulk hesitated, "I-I-I, uh!"

"Don't bother explaining. I've been instructed to make sure that she is safe during the party. If you don't mind, I would like to make sure that she's alive to need protecting; unless you want to explain yourself to Lord Northwest?" The hulk stepped aside and opened the door. "Much appreciated. I'll knock when I have seen that she's alive."

He then walked into the room, with the hulk closing the door behind him. As he made his way through the darkness, his eye lit up a small area of the room. He walked over to the bed where Pacifica lied. She was as Johnny described her. She looked peaceful, but also drained. She was not getting that which her contract desired, blood. If she continued down this path, she would either die or go on a blood thirsty rampage. It was as if she was slowly killing herself. Dipper checked for a pulse. One would think that a vampire would have no pulse, because they are undead. That would be far from the truth; anything that can bleed has a pulse. In Pacifica's case, it was slow. This worried Dipper. Johnny would probably wake her up and force her to drink someone's, anybody's, blood. As long as she was alive, Dipper was at ease. If things got out of hand, Dipper would have to take the princess far away from the castle. Even if that didn't happen, Pacifica would need to drink blood. As per his agreement with Johnny, that would even mean his own blood. As much as Dipper hated to imagine what that would feel like, being drained of his own blood, it would need to be done.

Dipper then walked around the princess's chambers; making sure nobody would be hiding and waiting to kill Pacifica in her sleep. As he ventured the room, something on the nightstand caught the hunter's attention. He picked it up. The item in question was a picture of Johnny and Pacifica together at the docks. It was the month before Johnny made Dipper promise to protect the princess. The two seemed so happy together. Oddly enough some people mistook Johnny as Dipper's younger brother, because they looked so similar. Truthfully, Johnny was indeed like a brother to Dipper; a brother that the hunter never had. A tear came out of Dipper's eye as he looked at Johnny's face. Although Johnny was a vampire, Dipper still felt sorrow when the young familiar died.

Dipper snapped out of his trance when he heard the princess turn in her sleep. She would awaken soon, Dipper needed not to stay another second longer. He placed the picture in its rightful place, and walked back to the door. After he quietly knocked on the door, the hulk opened it so that Dipper could pass. "You're in luck," Dipper sneered. "She is still alive. She should be waking soon, next time you should do your job properly." And with that, the hunter left the, now anxious, vampire at his post.

* * *

Hours Prior to Party: 0

Guests, of different creature types, had begun to pour into the castle. Dipper didn't know how he'd be able to spot the witch or witches that were after him and Pacifica. He was going to have the longest night of his life. Twice he was sniffed by werewolves, three female vampires flirted with him for a constant 10 minutes, and he swore that he saw a wraith out of the corner of his eye. He even drank one of the drinks they were serving. As soon as he tasted it, however, he felt like gagging. The drink was a dark red color, it tasted bitter and toxic. Luckily it wasn't blood, but it was still disgusting; it was red wine. He dared not drink anymore; he placed it on one of the tables and walked off. After the three ladies from before made a second flirting attempt; Dipper's attention wandered to the stairs in the back of the ballroom. Descending the steps was the lady of the night, Pacifica Northwest.

Pacifica's dress had three different types of purple on it, as well as white on its frills; orchid covered her long sleeves while a dark purple took up the sides and bottom of the dress. She had on red heart-shaped ear-rings, which complemented her glowing red eyes. Dipper also saw her red stockings peaking out from the bottom of her dress. She was beautiful. Dipper felt that he was smiling and quickly erased it. He couldn't have such thoughts in his head. He could not afford any distractions, or even happiness; he needed to find those witches, where ever they may be.

* * *

So many guests, and they're all here to celebrate her big day. But, there was one person that would not come. It saddened her to know that her beloved could not share this time with her. She smiled none the less, though the smile was forced; because she needed not to worry any of the guests on this special night. As she walked through the ballroom, guests greeted and congratulated her. What was the point? What was the point of living for all eternity, if you could not do so with the one person that completed it? Still she smiled, that plastered on smile she had before she met her true love. Only Johnny made her smile a genuine smile.

She then snapped out of her trance when she felt that she was being watched. She looked around the ballroom for anyone that stood out. Then she saw him, there was a man staring at him. All she could see, however, face his face. Unfortunately it was covered with a black, star like mask, but she saw his eyes. His right eye was brown and his left… was a bright blue. He probably didn't notice that she saw him; but he did turn his head away from her, as if something grabbed his attention.

* * *

Something did catch Dipper's attention. He could sense a witch using her black magic. When he turned his head, he saw a recognizable outfit. Just a few yards away, practically on the other side of the room, was none other than Ms. Chiu. Most likely she wasn't alone, Dipper needed to see if there were anymore near by. Do to his stunt the other day; she was going to have another witch with her. As he made his way towards the green dressed witch; he indeed saw two other witches with her. One covered her face with a fan, while the other had her back to the hunter. Then the fan witch pointed out the princess, and the other two turned to were their sister was pointing. When they saw her, the three nodded and kept their eyes on her. It was time to move. He first gazed up towards Lord Northwest, who was on a balcony. When the vampire lord saw that Dipper was looking at him, he gave the hunter a slow nod. He still didn't approve of the conditions that Dipper placed, but accepted none the less. After Dipper got the signal to warn Pacifica, he made his way towards her.

* * *

Pacifica was not having a good time. Sure she did dance with some family friends, and this weird guy with an eye patch who told crazy jokes and stories. That still wasn't enough to satisfy her sadness. Then she heard a forced cough behind her. She turned to see the masked man with the blue eye. The stranger bowed and so did she. When the man stood straight he held out his hand, as if to ask to dance. She took the stranger's hand, which had a leather glove covering it, and the two began to dance. The man's movement was smooth and free flowing, his hands never wondered from their spots. This reminded Pacifica of the many times that she and Johnny danced together. Thinking this brought tears to her eyes. The stranger probably thought it was a sad sight to see, her in this condition. When she looked up at him, however, she saw that he wasn't upset. In fact his face, what wasn't concealed by his mask, showed sympathy. As if he knew what she was going through, and understood how she felt.

The man with the blue eye pulled Pacifica closer to him. He placed his right hand on her cheek, and wiped away her tears. His hand felt warm and soothing to Pacifica. The stranger then placed his lips gently onto her own, startling the princess. She wasn't sure how to react, and then she decided to close her eyes and embrace it. She had not felt lips like these in a long time; it reminded her of Johnny and the way he kissed her. After what seemed like hours, it was the stranger who pulled away. He then he whispered into her ear, with a voice that sounded so familiar, "Stay calm, Princess. I need you to follow my lead, you are in danger."

Pacifica's eyes shot open, she was confused. "You see those three ladies in the back of the crowd?" He whispered as they continued to dance. "Answer 'Yes' by squeezing my shoulder."

Pacifica moved her gaze to the back of the crowd. As he said, there were three ladies standing there, watching them. She squeezed the man's shoulder. "They are after you to try to get to me." He replied as they waltzed their way towards one of the hallways. "Once we are out of their sight, we need to make a break for the roof. Can you lead us there?"

She squeezed again. They continued to dance until Pacifica could no longer see the women. The two then stopped dancing and began to run down the hall, Pacifica lead the way. Once they were far enough away, the princess started asking questions. "Okay, who the heck are you? Why are you here? Why are there three ladies after us? And why did you kiss me?"

The stranger rolled his eyes as they continued to run. "Right now, my name is not important. A friend of mine tasked me to protect you at all costs. Those ladies are actually witches. They're after us, because I ticked them off. As for the kiss, that was so they didn't get suspicious. And as far as I could tell, you rather enjoyed it."

Pacifica blushed at the stranger's comment. ' _Why does his voice sound so familiar_?' She questioned herself after she stopped blushing. ' _He almost sounds like Johnny, but that's impossible_! _Isn't it_?'

* * *

Dipper and Pacifica ran up the stairs to get to the roof, and away from their pursuers. So far, all was going according to the hunter's plan. ' _As long as Mabel doesn't cause the princess any harm, we should be fine_.' He thought as the exit came into view. Once on the roof, Pacifica started to question him again, "Okay, bozo, you are going to tell me who you are and why you ticked off those witches."

Dipper sighed as he turned to face her, eye still glowing blue. "My name is of no concern to you, Princess. What I will tell you is that I am a hunter. I 'ticked off those witches' because I put a stake in the green one's leg. Further more, they think that they can get to me by threatening you. They think this because-" He explained before a female voice cut him off.

"Oh, my, my. Hello Dipper. What are you doing here? Never mind, I already know the answer, hunter."

Dipper's jaw dropped, and a blue flame came from his eye, as he turned to face the owner of the voice. A few yards away, were the three withes. One Dipper didn't recognize; she could easily be mistaken for a man. The second was Ms. Chiu, she now had a bandage around her leg. The third, which wore a puffy, pink dress and held a pink umbrella, was Dipper's long lost sister. "Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed.

The pink witch noticed the shock on the hunter's face, this pleased her. "What's wrong, 'Bro-bro'?" She asked in a mocking tone, "You look like you just saw a banshee. Well, let me do the honors of killing you!"

She then thrust her umbrella in the hunter's direction. Then a pink flame blasted from its tip, flying straight for Dipper and Pacifica. Dipper jumped in front of the princess, taking the full blast of the magic flame. Even though Dipper was able to stand his ground, Pacifica was thrown back by the blast. "Princess!" Dipper yelled as he turned his head to her.

His mask was now burning from the spell. Dipper cursed, disappeared in a blue flame, and reappeared just behind Pacifica. After ripping off the burning mask, he set his right hand ablaze with a blue flame. He then wrapped his left arm around the princess, catching her before she could fall off the edge.

* * *

The man, Dipper, caught Pacifica with his left arm. Pacifica had closed her eyes when the blast that tossed her back. When she felt his arm on her back, she opened her eyes. Pacifica then looked at the hunter to thank him; but before she could, she saw his face. She gasped at what she saw. The hunter no longer had on the mask that sealed his identity; she was now able to see the face of her dead lover. "Johnny?" She said in disbelief.

Falling Inside the Black

 ** _Striker's Notes- Viewers! Sorry for the slow start on this series. I promise it will pick up the pace during the next episode._**

Next time on Gravity Falls Vampire & Hunter: First, he kissed me at my party. Then he shows his face, which looks so much like my Johnny! Then he defends me from a witch, who he claims to be his sister! Now he takes me to this hovel! Who does he think he is? Wait, he sees me staring! He's rolling up his sleeve! What? Why is he presenting me his arm? Does he want me to drink his blood?


	3. Episode 3: Bad Blood

Gravity Falls AU FanFic

 _Vampire_ _&_ _Hunter_ : Episode 3- Bad Blood

 ** _Striker's Notes- Great! 6anako just released another picture for Vampire & Hunter! This one clears up some of the problems I was having, but there's a problem. Now my version isn't in synch with the original images/comics. Now mine has major flaws in it that I can't fix, because it will mess up the story. Now this is a total do over of 6anako's AU. Credit is given to 6anako, yanako908, or whatever the owner's name of this AU is. Try to bear with me if I don't set it up perfectly. No characters will be left out. Though do to resent developments, they will be added. Ugh! Now, on with the FanFic._**

"Johnny?" Pacifica said upon seeing the face of the man known has Dipper.

Dipper looked at her upon hearing the name. He shook his head as if to say 'No'. He then turned back to face the witches that were after them. The withes charged at their targets, attempting to destroy them for the hunter's crimes done to Candy, the one dressed in green. Dipper, with his hand filled with blue flames, threw a ball of blue fire at the witches' feet. "You missed!" Pacifica yelled.

The hunter scowled at the princess. Then he turned his eyes to his long lost sister, Mabel. Now was the time to take drastic measures, he needed to get himself and Pacifica out of here, alive. His gaze then wondered to Candy. An idea crossed his mind, which made him smirk. Blue fire blazed out of the hunter's eye and around Ms. Chiu. The witch disappeared from where she last stood; only to reappear next to Dipper. Once the flames vanished from around the witch, Dipper seized her scepter. After throwing it out of reach, Dipper then seized Ms. Chiu and held her as a human shield. "Toss aside your weapons, or you hag sister turns to ash!" He warned the other two witches.

All four girls were shocked at this; Candy was more terrified then anything else. At first nobody moved, but then Dipper set his hand ablaze. The two witches did as they were told, scared for their sister's life. The hunter smiled then spoke once more. "I was hoping we wouldn't meet like this Mabel! I hoped we'd be able to talk like civilized people, like we did 300 years ago."

Pacifica was still trying to recover from Dipper's threat to kill the witch. Hearing this new comment confused her even further. ' _300 years_? _No known hunter has lived that long_ , _unless_ …' Pacifica thought before the pink witch, Mabel, spoke, "Yes, hunter, I know of your contract. Rumor has it that you're known as the 'Contract of the Blue Flame'; the puppet of the dream demon, Bill Cipher."

Pacifica had heard about Bill Cipher, but only from tales from her youth. She knew that he was a being not to trifle with. Then, why did this hunter make a contract with Cipher? Dipper then answered her unasked question, "Yes, I did make a contract with Cipher. I did this so that one day, one day, I would rescue you from-"

Mabel cut him off with a harsh laugh. "Rescue me, from what? I've spent my whole life with Giffany, growing, training, learning the way of the dark arts. You have no history with me, hunter!"

Dipper cringed and growled, "The hag has a stronger hold on you than I thought." His hold on Ms. Chiu grew tighter, causing her pain. "You may not remember me, Mabel. But do you at least remember Stan?" He called out to Mabel, attempting to get through to her.

The name shot through the witch's mind like a bullet, causing her head to throb with pain. Her hand shot up to her head, trying to make the pain go away. Upon seeing this, Dipper knew it was time to leave. He loosened his grip on Ms. Chiu and shoved her away. He then grabbed Pacifica, pulling her close. Then the two disappeared in a stream of blue flames.

* * *

My name… is Dipper Pines. 300 years ago, my sister was taken by the high witch, Giffany. In order to bring her back, I became contracted with the demon known as Bill Cipher. Under his contract, I hunted, and killed creatures that harmed man. 100 years later, I gained a familiar by the name of Johnny. He was a vampire that was scared of what he became. With his help, we slew the creatures that crept in the shadows of Gravity Falls. Unfortunately, he met a fate most undesirable. Before Johnny met his fate, he tasked me with keeping his lover safe from harm. Though she was not human, I promised him that no harm would come to her. Though, with the arrival of my sister's kidnapper, my promise to him might be broken. Who is Johnny's lover? Pacifica Northwest, a vampire princess.

* * *

Falling Sky

Outside the front doors of the Mystery Bar, Dipper and Pacifica appeared out of a stream of blue flames. Once the fires vanished, Dipper stumbled forward with his right hand on his head. "Oh! Why did I even think about trying to pull off that stunt again?" Dipper moaned as Pacifica looked at her surroundings.

Upon hearing Dipper's question, she freaked. "What do you mean 'Again'? What did you do again? Threaten to burn a witch? Kidnapping?"

Dipper tried to regain his balance before answering, "First off, I threatened to burn many witches. Second, I didn't kidnap anyone; especially you, I told your father that things could have gotten out of hand. So taking you away shouldn't worry him too much. The thing I did again was teleporting an extra body with me." Dipper answered, confusing the princess yet again.

"Wait, my father? Are you saying you were hired by my father?"

Dipper rubbed his temples to try to stop his headache. "Yes and no." He replied as he turned to face the vampire. "I planned on your father to hire me as your bodyguard, but protecting you was already my job. That is a story for later, first we need to get inside." And with that he turned back towards the bar.

Pacifica hesitated, "You want me to go in there? Are you mad?"

"Are you coming in by yourself, or am I going to have to force you?" The hunter replied as he walked through the doors.

Pacifica huffed before entering the Mystery Bar. When she entered, she didn't know whether to be shocked or disgusted. The place was a pig sty; old wooden table, rusted metal stools, staff that looked like they just walked out of a graveyard. There was a werebear for a waiter, who looked as dumb as a donkey. A ghost waitress stood at the bar, talking to Dipper as if they were best friends. Then the ghost saw Pacifica and motioned for her to come over. When she got to the bar the ghost introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Wendy. You must be J-" Then she got a weird look on her face before she started to correct herself, "I mean, uh, Pacifica. We've heard so much about you from an old employee here." She looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, what of it? You have a problem?" Pacifica growled.

Then Stan rushed through a back room. "Hey what's going on here?" Then he saw Dipper with Wendy and Pacifica. "Oh, hey kid." Then he looked towards Pacifica. "Who's the girl?"

Dipper then turned to face the bartender. "Things got out of hand, so I had to bring work home with me. Stan, this is Princess Pacifica Northwest. Princess, this is my legal father, Stan Pines."

The two said their greetings before Stan asked, "Want anything to drink, your majesty? We have just about, every cheap liquor on this side of the state. And every, non-alcoholic, beverage in the state. We even have goats' blood; you actually look like you need it."

Pacifica shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."

Stan looked her over once more. "Alright. So Dipper, how did things get out of hand? What made you bring home a vampire this time?"

Pacifica was confused, "What do you mean by 'this time'? He's done this before?"

Dipper coughed, "That's a story for another time. As for my reasoning for bringing her with me; I had a run in with Giffany's cult. Most importantly, Mabel."

The bartender's arms and face fell. "So she is alive." He whispered.

Dipper nodded, "Unfortunately, she has little to no memory of us. Some how, Giffany erased her memories; so she would have no recollection of her old life. What she didn't count on, was anyone from that past to still be alive. Some how, mentioning you tried to bring some memories back."

Pacifica then cut in "Hey! Remember me, the princess that has no clue what the heck you all are talking about? I'm still trying to figure out why this guy," jabbing a thumb at Dipper, "Looks like Johnny."

"Well, Princess, that can't be explained. Next question." Dipper replied as he turned to face Pacifica.

"Who's Mabel?"

"My long lost sister, who was taken by Giffany."

"Who's Giffany?"

"A high ranking witch, that kidnaps young girls to be apart of her cult."

"Who are you, and why did Mabel say you where called the 'Contract of the Blue Flame'?"

"My name is Dipper Pines. I'm a hunter that contracted himself with Bill Cipher. I did this so that I had the power to kill Giffany and take back my sister."

"Who tasked you to protect me?"

"That's for another time."

"Why did you shoot the witch dressed in green?"

"Needed to get a message to Giffany. She was actually the eighth witch I talked to that day."

"What happened to the other seven?"

"I burned them. Now I have a question of my own."

"Go nuts."

"Why have you been refusing to drink blood?"

Pacifica was taken back by the hunter's question. How did he know that she wasn't acquiring what her contract desired?

* * *

Screams were erupting from Mabel's chambers. All that could be heard was her screams of pain, as her head pulsed with images and voices not known to her. What was happening to her? This was the question that plagued her and her sisters' minds. Mabel kept hearing whispers and shouts of people she never even seen before. She cried in pain as her mind throbbed with every passing thought. Why was this happening? Who were these people? What were this places that she was seeing? Whose memories was she experiencing? All these questions went through her aching mind, not making it any better. What caused these images to appear? "Do you at least remember Stan?" The hunter!

Mabel smirked, the pain finally subsiding. Of course, how could she be so stupid? The hunter's contractor was Bill Cipher, a dream demon. It only made sense that he would use the ability to alter her mind. Her screams stopped, but a new sound filled her chambers and surrounding rooms and halls. It was laughter, but not just any type of laughter. Her laughter was filled with hatred and hysteria. This scared her two sisters more than her screams ever could.

* * *

Pacifica was with Dipper, in his room, in the Mystery Bar. She just sat there on a spare bed. She wouldn't have described it as a bed, however, more of a cot. Why was she even here, anyway? Because Dipper had to keep Pacifica from getting hurt, or worse? Who would even tell a hunter, any hunter, to do that? She was now staring at Dipper, she stared at him with disgust. He was just laying on his bed like it was not a problem. He laid there, sharpening a silver stake. Then his attention was caught by Pacifica's glare. He stopped his sharpening, and looked back at the princess. Pacifica quickly turned her head away, heat rising in her cheeks. She then heard Dipper getting off the cot he called a bed. When she turned to see what he was doing, Dipper was rolling down his right sleeve as he walked over to her. Fear filled her body. What was he going to do? When he finally got to the cot, Dipper sat down next to Pacifica. He then lowered his arm to where it was in front of Pacifica's shocked face. "What are you-" She said before Dipper cut her off.

"Drink." He said simply.

"What?" She never had someone tell her to drink their blood.

Dipper sighed before he replied, "I said, 'Drink', you need what your contract desires. If you don't do it on your own, I'll have to force you to." He tried to sound intimidating, but she could hear the concern in his voice.

Why was he so concerned for her well being? This question plagued Pacifica's mind as she stared into the hunter's brown eyes. She then looked at his arm, which was still in front of her. Pacifica then took hold of Dipper's arm, brought it to her mouth, and began to sink her fangs into his flesh. As she did so, blood started to seep from the wound, and into the vampire's mouth. Dipper gripped tightly to the sheet on the bed, pain coursing through his arm. Pacifica let out a muffled moan as Dipper's blood hit her tongue. She moaned do to the flavor she tasted. The hunter's blood was quiet satisfying to her, as if it was a favored treat.

As blood continued to fill her mouth, Pacifica gulped it down and sank her fangs deeper into Dipper's arm. This caused more pain to shoot through him, but he didn't pull away. She still needed her fill, but Dipper would soon get hit with the effects of losing too much blood. He knew this, but he let Pacifica continue to feed. As she fed, her moans continued.

* * *

From down stairs, Stan and Ford could hear Pacifica's moans. "Wow," Stan chuckled as he was cleaning the last of the glasses, "I can't believe it."

Ford was confused, "What?"

"Dipper finally got himself a lady. Though I'm surprised it's Johnny's girl."

"Stan for all you know, Dipper finally got the princess to drink some blood. And sense he's the only other person up there with her, she feeding off him." Ford retorted.

Ford may not know much about how teenagers, or even young adults, act now-a-days, but he knew Dipper; even more than Stan did. In addition, he knew that Pacifica was still upset about Johnny's death.

Stan smirked, "Twenty bucks says otherwise."

Ford grinned at his brother's wager. "You're on!" He replied, shaking Stan's hand.

* * *

Dipper's vision was starting to blur, and he felt dizzy. He was losing too much blood. "Pacifica," He said, trying to get her attention. "Pacifica, it's time you stopped."

His only reply was another set of moans. He tried again, but he tried to sound stern, "I'm serious Princess, I can't give you anymore." More moans. "You've drank enough, you need to stop." He then heard a short laugh from outside, followed by some grumbling. "I could use some assistance, Stan! It would be nice if you helped too Ford!" Dipper called to the two eavesdroppers.

The door then opened and the four armed twins rushed in to help remove the feasting vampire. All it took was them getting close for Pacifica to react. Pacifica took her fangs out of the hunter's arm, looked up at the bartender and his brother, and gave a hiss. As she hissed, her eyes glowed a sinister red. This stopped the brothers in their tracks. While Pacifica was distracted, Dipper wrenched his arm free from Pacifica's grasp. Before she could react, Dipper used the last of his strength to take out a vial of sleep inducer. He then forced the liquid inside down the princess's throat.

After she swallowed the inducer, Pacifica pounced on top of Dipper. She then went for the hunter's neck; but the substance kicked in, causing her to collapse on Dipper's chest, and fall asleep. Dipper just laid there for a moment, making sure it took full affect. After a few seconds, he rolled Pacifica and slowly sat up as Ford addressed his wounded arm. "Now tell me," Dipper started as he tried not to faint from the blood loss. "What in the world did you two think we were doing in here?"

* * *

Pacifica woke up with the sun shining on her face. ' _Wait, the sun_?' She thought as she sat up in the cot she was sleeping in. ' _Why is the sun not burning me_?'

Then she heard Dipper's voice. "If you're wondering why you haven't incinerated yet; I rubbed a chemical compound, that Ford invented, on you. The compound forms a protective layer on the skin. This compound keeps the sun from affecting your skin for a few hours." Then he saw the confused look on the princess's face. "It's a very strong sun block."

That wasn't what confused her. "How did you get it on me?" She half yelled.

"Oh, that was the easy part. All I needed to do was apply it to any visible skin. In your case; face, neck, ears, hands and hair line." He replied. "So, how do you feel?"

"Violated!" She answered.

"Not what I meant. Don't you remember anything from last night?"

Then she saw the bandages on his arm. The events from the night before came back to her in a short burst. She blushed and turned away. "I-I'm sorry, a-about that." She said after remembering how she almost killed him.

Dipper chuckled, "It's fine, Princess. I'm just glad I was able to sedate you in time. I don't know about you, but I think that being forced into a vampiric contract would suck. No offence or pun intended."

"Tell me something, Dipper." Pacifica said, remembering something else from last night.

"Sure, what's your question?" The hunter replied as he walked back to his cot.

"How do you and your 'dad' know Johnny?" She said, dropping a bomb shell on him.

Dipper stopped in his tracks, then looked down and gave a sigh, "How did you figure that out?"

Pacifica crossed her arms as she glared at the hunter. "Neither of you looked confused when I said his name. Then I remembered the waitress asking if I was me; but before she did, she said 'J-'. I didn't think anything of it, until I saw that you didn't ask me about Johnny. So, I'll ask again. How do you know my Johnny?"

Dipper didn't answer at first, letting silence fill the room for a while. "Johnny was a friend of mine, but he was also more than that. He was…" He paused for a moment, "Never mind, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. If you did, you'd probably think less of him." Dipper answered before backing out.

Pacifica's eyes flashed red. "Try me, hunter."

The hunter sighed, "You asked for it," Dipper warned, "Johnny was not only my friend; he was my partner, my colleague, but most importantly he was…" he paused to turn to face Pacifica, "He was my familiar."

Falling Inside the Black

* * *

 ** _Striker's Notes- Sorry about these crazy cliff hangers, but I need to keep you viewers wanting more. I'm also sorry that this episode was so short. I can't get my creative juices flowing. This may be a little early, but I will have to tell Johnny's tale here in a bit. Don't worry, I'll explain Mabel first before Johnny gets his chance to explain things. Though, I still need to add one more character into this story._**

Next time on Gravity Falls Vampire & Hunter: This hunter is driving me insane! I need to rid of him before he causes my mind any further troubles. Thankfully, there is someone that can help me with that issue. Ironically, it's another accursed hunter. Wait, what do you mean he's dead? Who killed him, you little runt?


	4. Episode 4: Mabel's Madness

Gravity Falls AU FanFic

 _Vampire_ _&_ _Hunter_ : Episode 4- Mabel's Madness

 _ **Striker's Notes- Okay, I said last time that I had a problem with one of 6anako's pictures. Now, I think I can work with it and not have mine totally messed up. Shouldn't be too much trouble, right? Credit is given to 6anako, yanako908, or whatever the owner's name of this AU is. Try to bear with me if I don't set it up perfectly. No characters will be left out. Though do to resent developments, they might be added. Now, on with the FanFic.**_

 _ **Also, this episode wouldn't have come in as early as it did without the help of the viewers like you.**_

 _ **Additional credit given to: YeOldStrangeOne**_

* * *

Mabel was walking down the halls of Giffany's sanctuary towards the high witch's chambers. She knew that she would be punished for her failure to destroy the hunter, Dipper, "The Contract of the Blue Flame". Why he got that name was pretty obvious when they clashed for the first time. But, the hunter thought that wasn't the first time that they met. The hunter said he wanted to save her from something. She didn't know the hunter or what he was talking about. Mabel was in no danger; she never was and never will be. Unless the hunter threatens to kill her, but that doesn't seem to be an issue. What is the issue is that Dipper was able to escape. In addition to that, he escaped with the princess.

Now that she thought about it, how did the hunter know that she was after Princess Northwest? Did Bill find out and tell his contract? No, demons don't care about that sort of thing. If not Bill, then where did he get the information from? She would have to find out later, right now she needed to speak with Giffany.

Mabel pushed the doors to the high witch's chambers open to find the mistress feasting. Like most contracts, the contract of a witch needs life energy to keep the host alive. However, the way that energy is extracted is different to that of other contracts. For vampires, they need to extract it from blood. For witches, however, they must take it from the source, the soul. Absorbing the soul can be a lengthy process, but each witch has their way of making the process seem shorter. Giffany always chose to devour the souls of men, and not just to give her contract what it desires. She chooses men to be her play things while she drains them of their life energy.

Mabel saw Giffany throw her head back as the last of her victim's soul was drained from his body. Giffany inhaled of what remained of the life energy with a moan of satisfaction as she slid off the empty husk what was a boy with long, blonde hair. The high witch then noticed Mabel standing in the doorway. "Ahh, Mabel, my darling. How are you this wondrous evening?" She said in pure exhaustion.

Mabel fell to her knees and bowed her head in shame. "I have failed to kill the hunter known as Dipper. I have also failed to capture the vampire, Pacifica Northwest. Punish me as you will."

"Mabel, Mabel, Mabel. I'm not going to punish you." The mistress assured as she pushed the corpse off of her bed, causing it to crumple onto the floor.

"I… I don't understand," Mabel said after lifting her head at this surprising news. "Candy's attacker still lives, all because I-"

"You're so stressed, my darling. You need to relax, enjoy yourself a little." Giffnay said as she cut the younger witch off.

Mabel quickly got to her feet. "Rest will come when the Blue Flame has been extinguished!" She said with determination in her voice.

The high witch thought for a moment. She knew Mabel would not give up once her mind was made, and that sometimes troubled the mistress. Then, Giffany had an idea. "Since the hunter is under contract, it would stand to reason to get assistance from a non-contracted hunter." Before Mabel could object, Giffany raised a hand to stop her, "Luckily there is a hunter in Gravity Falls that may consider killing Dipper. Why wouldn't he after killing his familiar 100 years ago."

Mabel knew exactly who the mistress was speaking of. The hunter in question was Claude Gleeful, a disgrace to other hunters after killing a familiar of an unnamed hunter. It never came to light which hunter it was until Giffany said something. Mabel knew that some hunters became contracted to become spell casters. And those spell casters had obtained familiars to help them in their hunts. It was a crime to the hunter community to kill these familiars, even if the familiar was a contracted like a vampire. After the death of the familiar, the news of Claude's crime spread through out the hunter community and even to some of the cults that Claude had been hunting. After becoming a disgrace, Claude Gleeful vanished without a trace. 100 years later, Claude's great grandson, Gideon Gleeful, became Mayor of Gravity Falls. Nothing was really known about the young Gleeful other than that his parents had died mysteriously a few years prior to him becoming mayor.

"And you think that Mayor Gideon knows where his great grandfather is?" Mabel asked with a bit of skepticism in her voice.

"Who's to say?" Giffany replied with a shrug. "If he does, and Ol' Claude is still able to hunt, you might be able to rid of this hunter much faster than it has been taking."

"As you wish, Mistress." Mabel said before exiting Giffany's chambers.

My name… is Dipper Pines. 300 years ago, my sister was taken by the high witch, Giffany. In order to bring her back, I became contracted with the demon known as Bill Cipher. Under his contract, I hunted, and killed creatures that harmed man. 100 years later, I gained a familiar by the name of Johnny. He was a vampire that was scared of what he became. With his help, we slew the creatures that crept in the shadows of Gravity Falls. Unfortunately, he met a fate most undesirable. Before Johnny met his fate, he tasked me with keeping his lover safe from harm. Though she was not human, I promised him that no harm would come to her. Though, with the arrival of my sister's kidnapper, my promise to him might be broken. Who is Johnny's lover? Pacifica Northwest, a vampire princess.

* * *

Falling Sky

* * *

Home. He could barely think to call it such. It was more like a gallery than anything. A huge trophy case for the Gleeful clan. Gideon had a large legacy held over his head. Huge shadows cast by those before him; his great-grandfather's being the darkest. Claude Gleeful, master hunter until the day he killed the familiar of a fellow hunter. A hunter that Gideon grew to hate. Dipper Pines, the Contract of the Blue Flame.

Though Claude had betrayed the league, it was not they who retaliated. No, it was his client that took him out. Then, years later, the rest of Gideon's family was wiped out. It was pure irony, really. A client killing the person he hired after the job was done.

"Well, well, well. How's my dear Gideon doing on this dark, yet soon to be joyful, night?" A voice called out, snapping the mayor out of his thoughts.

Gideon turned to face a male figure, with brown business pants, a rust brown jacket, and a yellow, triangular head with one eye and a tan top hat resting on top, leaning against the wall behind Gideon's desk. "Bill!" Gideon cried as he tried to straighten himself up, "Ya scared me half ta death."

"Relax, Short Stack, you don't need to spiffy yourself up for me." The demon lord said as he summoned his gold cane into his right, jet black hand.

Gideon did as he was told. He then remembered something. "Wha did ya mean by, 'joyful'?"

Bill stood up straight before his head began to expand. "You have a visitor." He said as a screen appeared just below his eye, showing a woman that appeared to around Gideon's age walking up to the front door. "And a mighty fine lady, if I do say so myself."

Gideon stared at the screen with hunger in his eyes. It was going to be a joyful night, after all.

The headaches came and went, but Mabel was getting better at controlling them and making sure that they didn't deter her from her mission. She had better things to do than worry about the demon that was messing with her head. She had to find Claude Gleeful. It was not like she had a choice in the matter, but she knew that Claude would be able to find the hunter with no problem. And that was good enough for the witch not to complain.

As Mabel walked up to the door, she felt as though she was being watched. After looking around to find nothing, she knocked on the door with the G-shaped door knock. After a few seconds of silence, the door opened to reveal a man around the same age that Mabel looked in a light grey sheriff's outfit and his white hair was styled in a bouffant. "Howdy." The man said, "How may help ya, ma lady?"

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Hello, I'm looking for a Gideon Gleeful. I was told he knew the location of Claude Gleeful."

The man frowned. "I'ma Gideon. As for ma great grandpappy, why do you ask miss…"

"Mabel, Mabel Pines. I'm asking, because I need his… his help." The witch answered, leaving a bad taste in her mouth after asking for assistance.

Gideon was surprised by his guest's name. "Pines? Ya wouldn't happen ta be related ta a Dippa Pines, now would ya?"

Hearing the hunter's name caused Mabel's eyes to flash pink. "The mongrel seems to think so, But I am not related to him in any way, shape, or form."

Gideon smiled a wicked smile. "Would ya care to come inside? It can get pretty dangerous at night around this town."

Mabel nodded, "Thank you, Mayor Gleeful."

Gideon stepped aside to let her pass. "Please, call me Gideon. Ma marshmella."

Both Candy and Grenda were confused. "Help me understand this, Mistress." Candy said as three witches watched the scenes unfold through Grenda's magic spell. "You sent our sister on a mission… you knew she'd fail to complete?"

Grenda agreed, "Yeah, it's like…" The violet witch then came to a realization. " You didn't send her to fail, did you?

The green witch looked at her sister with a confused look on her face. "That's correct my darling." Giffany said as she stared into the mist. "Mabel doesn't know it, but I sent her for a more… intimate reason."

Gideon was pushed up against the wall, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. "What do you mean he's dead? Who killed him, you little runt?" Mabel yelled with her hands gripping on Gideon's collar.

Gideon took in a deep breath. "If ya'd be so kind as to release me, I'lla tell ya wha I know." Mabel did what was asked of her before Gideon continued, "Thankya kindly. Now I don'ta know much of my great grandpappy, But I was informed on wha happened. According to my sources, Great Grandpappy Claude was hired by the richest man in town. He was told to kill a vampira that, according to the client, raped his client's daughter…"

* * *

 _Claude slammed his fist on his client's desk. "That does it! Where can I find this vampira? I'lla make sure he never sees moonlight again!"_

 _The chair his client was seated in was turned, so that the man couldn't be seen. "That is what I'm counting on Mr. Gleeful. I expect this to be done before my daughter's birthday. If you can get it done before then, let's say in two or three days, I will make sure to triple your pay."_

 _Claude chuckled at his client's offer, "This must be some vampira if ya willin' to part with that much gold."_

* * *

"After the meetin', the client gave ma great grandpappy the last known location of the vampire, the Mystery Bar."

* * *

 _Claude entered the bar his client named and saw something unexpected. The bar was packed, and its only two waiters were quickly getting things done. That wasn't the strangest thing, however. What was strange was the normal bar tender was not working the bar. Instead, a young boy around twenty-years old was managing the strip of couner. The boy was Johnny Silverton, a vampire and the familiar of Dipper Pines. "Johnny?" Claude asked as he walked up to the counter, catching the boy's attention. "Johnny Silverton? Wha the heck are ya doing here?"_

 _Claude Gleeful. Haven't seen you since the meeting at the council. You don't look a day over seventy. How've you been?"_

 _Claude chuckled as he sat himself on one of the stools, "I'm doing just fine my boy, just fine. What about yaself? Last I saw ya, you was scared of every hunta on this side of the equata."_

 _"And single." The young half-life commented._

 _This surprised Claude, and causing him to laugh, "What? A girlfriend? Boy now that's something. So, tell me about her."_

 _Johnny blushed. "Well, she's very nice. She's a blast to be around. Though her father hates me ever since we… uh… did it at her place." He said, blush deepening with word._

 _Claude knew from the first time they had met, Johnny not only feared his contract, he also feared and respected women. Granted it was a healthy fear, but fear none the less. So hearing this and how uncomfortable the young vampire was, Claude could only assume that this was a serious relationship. But it was surprising, none the less._

 _Claude blinked a few times at the news before bursting out in laughter. "Ooh we! Johnny Silverton, you half-life dog! You musta hook a good one. Now tell me, how long have you two been together?"_

 _Johnny began to stutter, "Eh… uh… About f…fifty years n…now."_

 _"Claude was taken back. "What, fifty? That's too long, son. You at least plan on proposing ta her?"_

 _Johnny's blush vanished. "Actually," he said as he took out a small case out of his vest. "I have."_

 _The vampire then opened the case to reveal a gold ring with a blood diamond in the center. "Johnny." The hunter breathed in awe. "This has to of cost a fortune to get your hands on."_

 _Johnny shook his head. "Not a dime. I got it as payment after mine and Dipper's last job. The local jeweler was having goblin troubles, you see. The two of us took care of them without damaging anything short of the leader's face. And the jeweler saw that I was interested in his most prized piece. So he made this gold ring to fit the gem. Even if I did have to pay for it, it would be worth every penny. You see Claude, even though I'm as poor as dirt and she's the daughter of the richest man in town, I would do anything for her."_

 _Claude was then hit with a sudden realization. "Johnny. I…I'm working for your girl's father."_

 _Now it was Johnny's turn to be taken back. "What?"_

 _"He hired me to kill the vampire that raped his daughter. Now that I've seen ya, the vampire in question, I am unable to commit such an act, even if it were true. He wants you to be killed by a hunter, to set an example to any half-life that comes to the palace with the same intentions as you." He said before he stood up and walked out of the bar, leaving the young vampire to his own thoughts._

* * *

"Great Grandpappy was as ticked as a sidewinda. He planned on breaking the deal he made with his client."

* * *

 _"The deal is off!" Claude hollered at his client, who hid in the shadows. "I know the vampire you wanted me to kill! And I know that he is being falsely accused. Even if he did have it in him to commit such an act, I can't lay a finger on him!"_

 _"And why would that be? Please enlighten me." The man asked, not moving from his spot._

 _"He's the familia of a fellow hunter! By law I can't inflect pain onto him, let alone kill him! So you can forget that little fantasy, 'cause I'm done! Keep your gold! Who needs it anyway?" Claude said as he began to walk out._

 _"You will not disobey me! I told you to kill that half-life like the animal he is! Now do as I tell you, or else-" The client said before Claude turned back to face him._

 _The hunter cut him off, "Or else what? What you're asking will not only destroy ma reputation, but it will destroy your daughter's life. The young fool plans on marrying her for Pete's sakes!"_

 _"WHAT?" the man bellowed, "That makes your task even that much more important!"_

 _What ever this guy's damage was, Claude didn't know. But all this hatred for the best vampire in all of existence caused Claude to snap. "NO! What you're asking for is mutiny! You might as well have me kill your daughter and a member of the council!"_

* * *

"Now, I don't exactly know what happened after that. But I do know that the familia was kill the next night and my great grandpappy was to blame."

Mabel just sat there, taking the information like a sponge. "Tell me something Gideon."

"Why, of course ma marshmellow."

"Who was the client?"

Gideon raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Mabel scoffed, "Of course not. Why do you think I'm here?"

Gideon chuckled, "Well it would seem to me that ya shouldn't be here at all. Ya should have know this information from the get go."

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"After the events, it was not only the hunters that were informed by great grandpappy's crime. Every contract was informed within days. Even your Mistress." Claude said as he looked over Mabel's shoulder and gave a wicked smile.

* * *

Candy, Grenda and Giffany panicked. "He sees us!" The green witch said. "Shut it off, shut it off!"

* * *

Mabel was in shock. "How could she have not told me. She... she knew I would fail, but she sent me anyway. Why?"

Gideon scooted closer to the pink witch. "I'ma sure she had a good reason. Maybe... there's a way... I could make you feel better." He said as he raised his hand and pet her cheek.

Mabel's eyes flared pink. "How dare you." she said before slapping the shorter man's hand away.

Gideon ignored her and edged closer. "There has to be something that will make ya happy." He said as the space between them began to close. "I know that... I can at least... try." He added before he placed his lips on Mabel's.

Mabel's eye's flared pink once more as she pushed Gideon off of her and slapped his cheek. The two breathed heavily as Gideon rubbed his cheek and Mabel wiped her lips. Then, Mabel looked at Gideon with hunger in her eyes. Seeing this put a villainous smile on the mayors face.

Mabel lunged at Gideon forcing her lips onto his. Gideon wrapped his arms around the witch's body as their lips moved in sinc. After a while Mabel got up, leaving Gideon breatheless. Mabel then grabbed the back of her dress and undid the lace. Gideon then stood up and helped the witch with her task as he began to kiss her neck. As the mayor did this, Mabel finished with the lace and began taking off Gideon's jacket. The mayor noticed this and took his lips off the witch, leaving a purple spot in their place. Gideon then took of his jacket and threw it to the side as Mabel worked on his button-down. Gideon's shirt was ripped open has he undid the lace on Mabel's corset. When Mabel's dress dropped to the floor, the witch stepped out of it before jumping onto Gideon and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Gideon then forced his lips onto Mabel's and the two fiercly kissed each other as they moved to another coach.

Gideon dropped Mabel onto the couch's purple cushions. The two were breathing heavily as they paused. Then the they smiled as Gideon undid his belt.

* * *

The next day, Mabel was smiling at Gideon as an artist painted a picture of Mabel on the couch. Though the cushions were messed up and Mabel lacked any attire, the painting looked like a master piece. "I do say Gideon, my time with you has been divine." Mabel said as the painter put the last few strokes onto the canvis.

"Yes, indeed ma marshmella." Gideon said as he walked over to the pink witch as kissed her once more. "I do hope you can visit me again."

Mabel grinned. "I'll do just that. One last thing before I go."

"Anything for you."

"Who was Claude's client?"

Gideon frowned before kissing her again. "I do owe ya that much, don't I?"

Claude Gleeful walked out of his clients office with a dead stare in his eyes. The man in the shadows stepped into the light.

"It was none other than Preston Northwest, Lord Dracula."

* * *

Falling Inside the Black

* * *

 _ **Striker's Notes- Don't start high-fiving each other, Mabideon fans. That was just a teaser, like what I did for the Candip fans. Though 6anako had that already put into his/her story, so that still goes to him/her. I will have many teasers in this series, so look out for them.**_

* * *

Next time on Gravity Falls Vampire & Hunter: I must say, out of all the times I've dealt with one of the Pine Trees, you take the cake. I usually have to come to them to make a deal. But you, you summoned me to give you a contract. Ha! This should be fun, here you go Pine Tree. The most powerful contract I possess. But I must warn you; this one has a catch that you might not like.


End file.
